Nusantara
Kekaisaran Nusantara (Official Name States) Nusantara or ᬦᬸᬲᬦ᭄ᬢᬭ ( Aksara Bali: nuṣᵃn͓tᵃrᵃ ) is a country located in equatorial South-East Asia between the Eurasian and Australia Continent along with Indian and Pacific ocean. It is the only official state in Rival Regions that are governed and maintained by the Indonesian community. History Early History Pre-Independence Nusantara Independence Asian Conquest Shortly after achieving its independence. Heinz Johann the first president of Nusantara tried to expand Nusantara's foreign relations by helping fellow Asian folk to achieve their independence from the Russian occupied native regions. 'Malaysian Conquest | 11 September 2017' Immediately after forming Nusantara in Jakarta, Heinz Johann the first president of Nusantara commanded his troops to help the Malaysian gain their independence via a coup. The result of this conquest was a decisive victory by the Malaysian allies, this made České království got kicked out from Malaysian soil and their main state in Europe was made a presidential republic as the result of losing the war. During the coup, České království players could not defend their regions in Asia because they were split in strength while defending the European front from the Czech Uprising. 'Nagaland Conquest | 12 September 2017' During the time, Indian player base who already saw exponential growth in their size also wanted their independence from the Russian states that were already conquered the whole world of Rival Regions since the game started. The Indian player base decided to liberate Nagaland from the Kingdom of Nilfgaard and use it as their base of operation to liberate the whole Indian sub-continent. In order to liberate Nagaland, Prakash Sukhla was sent by the Indian player base and asked Heinz Johann as the president of Nusantara for helping their independence war. In the end, Nusantara helped and successfully couped Nagaland from Russian Roleplay state Kingdom of Nilfgaard. As a form of gratitude from the Indian player base, Prakash Shukla gave 1KKKK RR$ to the Indonesian player base via Heinz Johann. 'Philippines Conquest | 13 September 2017' Habsburger Reich, a roleplay state of Russian players based on Spain and Portugal was also in danger of losing their footing in continental Europe they were facing multiple native uprising on their main regions. Philippines native players who are also just spawned in the game alongside with other native powers in the game gathered several allies, including Nusantara to make the Philippines independent and governed by the native players. During the war, not many Habsburger players came to defend their colony in the Philippines as they are also busy defending their mainland, thus making the independence of the Philippines inevitable. 'Palau Conquest | 15 September 2017' After experiencing 3 consecutive victories on the Asian Conquest, Heinz Johann is trying to capitalize on Nusantara's power and newly acquired allies by cooperating with a pirate party called the BOC to acquire Palau as their base of operation. For this effort, BOC is offering payments for every damage the Nusantara citizen made during the coup of Palau and also investment in-form of donations and gold factory built in the Nusantara region. There's a lack of cooperation during this operation, thus making this operation a failure and Palau cannot be made independent because BOC and Nusantara failed to successfully coup Palau. The allies Nusantara recently had did not put in their maximum effort in the coup of Palau because of the lack of coordination on behalf of Nusantara's president. Indonesian player base is also divided in half because of this failed operation, many starts to question the leadership of Heinz Johann and they suspect he is selling the interest of Nusantara and acquiring all of the profit all to himself. Nevertheless, supporters of Heinz in Partai Nasional Indonesia (PNI) still supports his endeavour all the while Partai Koalisi Merdeka (PKM) led by Scott Moses Sunarto and Zambonite gather-up the opposition power. 'Cambodia Conquest | 16 September 2017' Category:States Category:History